Albus Potter and the Crystal Demon
by picklecurry
Summary: Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, finally goes to Hogwarts. He finds himself in a world of danger, murder, mystery, and worst of all, homework.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, places, anything affiliated with her. This is my first fanfiction, so all constructive criticism is welcome. :) Now here is the story.

"Al," his mother yelled, "Come downstairs right now!"

Albus tossed and turned around in his bed, stuck in deep sleep and not hearing a word his mother was saying.

"Al!" "Do you want to go to Hogwarts or not?"

Albus moaned in his sleep and opened his ears slightly to hear someone yelling at him. Then it hit him. I'm going to Hogwarts! He leapt out of bed, brushed his teeth, threw a t-shirt and jeans on himself, and charged downstairs.

"You're finally up, huh, sleepyhead?" His brother James was standing outside Al's bedroom door, doing pushups. "97, 98, 99, 100!" James had been physically training all summer, as he was Gryffindor's star player. Al rolled his eyes and walked past him. His brother, however got up and stuck his arm out, blocking Al's entrance to the rest of the house.

"You're going to go to Slytherin."

"I am not going to Slytherin. Shut up."

And with that note, Al shoved his brother and ran downstairs. "Al," his mother said, "Come down here and get some breakfast."

"Coming, Mom."

Albus shoveled some scrambled egg , took a bite out of a piece of toast, chugged a glass of milk, and went to pack. He took his broom, the Firebolt 2.0, all his books, parchment, a quill, a few bottles of ink, and put it all in his gold-colored trunk.

"Mom, I'm ready, can we go to Hogwarts now?"

"Your father wanted to speak with you before you left."

Al walked into his father's study, where he was snoring, slumped on his desk with Uncle Ron on the couch behind him.

"Dad, did you want to talk to me?"

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, woke up with a snort. "Huh?" "What?"

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yes, I wanted to give you something. Your Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and I used it quite a bit when we were in Hogwarts. Didn't we, Ron?"

"Mhmm. Yeah." His Uncle Ron started mumbling incoherent words.

"Have you ever heard of an invisibility cloak, Al?" His dad asked.

"No, dad".

"An invisibility cloak is a cloak that renders whatever it is covering invisible. This particular cloak is rumored to be made by Death himself. It was given to my great-great-great-great ancestor long ago, and was passed down to me from my father, and which I give now to you."

"Shouldn't you be giving these kinds of things to James?"

"Well, he already stole a particular map from me, so I decided you should keep this." And with that note, his father left the room, leaving Uncle Ron still snoring on the couch. Al wondered if they had been drunk last night, as the smell of alcohol was coming from Uncle Ron's horrendous breath.

Al walked out of the room, Invisibility Cloak in hand. He still doubted it worked, and especially doubted that it was made by Death himself. He threw the cloak over himself and walked into the kitchen. James appeared to see him, but made no sign of acknowledgement. No insults, nothing! Maybe this thing does work, Al thought to himself.

He walked up to James and plucked the piece of toast from his hand.

"MUM! MUM! MERLIN'S LEFT SOCK! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE HOUSE! HELP! HELP!"

Ginny, however, knew about the Invisibility Cloak and deduced it was Albus. She decided to have some fun with James.

"What ghost, honey?"

"THE GHOST THAT TOOK MY TOAST FROM ME! IT'S EATING MY TOAST RIGHT NOW! ARGHHHHH!"

James ran at the piece of toast and tackled it to the floor. Al quickly got up and ran away, somehow managing to keep his cloak on the entire time. Al ran upstairs, put the cloak inside his trunk, and walked downstairs calmly.

"James, what are you blabbing about?"

"Al, you have got to help me, there's a ghost in our house and Mum won't do anything!"

"Well James, Slytherin's are cowards. You're a Gryffindor, shouldn't you be the brave one?" Albus smirked as he knew his brother had no way of responding to this. James took a deep breath and ran out of the house. Grabbing a random broom, he stumbled on and rocketed out without a location in mind.

Al just laughed and walked back inside. "Mom, James flew away."

"He'll come back soon. Now, are you all ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Mum."

"All right, go upstairs and see if Rosie is ready."

Albus trudged up the stairs and knocked on Rose's door. "Rose? Are you awake?" Al was met with silence, so he slowly opened to door to see Rose, in her Hogwarts uniform, reading a book. Al tilted his head to read the title; The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Amelia Goshawk.

"Why are you reading a 4th year book?"

At this point, Rose was mad enough to get up and whack Albus on the head with her book. "I told you not to interrupt me while I was reading!"

Rose was the splitting image of her mother, but with flaming red hair. She had all the intelligence and logic of her mother, but, like her father, had no common sense and was extremely stubborn.

Al just walked out of the room, tired of having arguments with Rose.

"She's ready, Mum!"

James walked into the house, still looking as though he'd seen a ghost. Al, unable to keep silent, laughed, and James looked at him.

"IT WAS A GHOST, AND YOU'RE LAUGHING?"

Al just turned around and walked away.

"James, Al, Rosie, let's go, it's already 10!" Al's mother hollered from the kitchen. James, still looking extremely frightened grabbed his trunk and walked to the pavement in front of their house. Al did the same, however he was laughing and in a good mood unlike his brother.

"Rosie! Come down!"

Rose walked downstairs, book still in hand, and her trunk in the other. Al's mother walked into the car and turned the keys.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Jump in!"

She drove them slowly to King's Cross. Al now understood why they had to take off an hour early. His mother was driving 25 miles below the speed limit. The car trip passed by uneventfully, with Rose continuing to read and James playing with a snitch his mother had bought him when he was 3 years old. Al, however, had nothing to do and tried to have a conversation with his mother, She, however, seemed busy and did not want to talk.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Do you think I'm really going to be in Slytherin?"

"Mhmm."

Al gave up and tried to sleep, which was impossible with James's Snitch fluttering around everywhere. Eventually, they got to King's Cross at 10:55.

"James, can you help me put my trunk on the train?"

"Sure, Rosie."

James heaved Rose's trunk and his own onto the train and left, but not before flashing a grin in Al's direction. So much for helping your own brother, Al thought, and tried to push his trunk onto the train.

"Need help?" A voice appeared from on the train. A tall asian boy waved at him.

"Yes, please." Replied Albus, not knowing who the tall asian boy was.

The asian boy took his wand out and tapped Al's trunk. "There, that should help."

Al was confused on how tapping his trunk with a wand was help. When he picked it up, however, it was as light as a feather. He lifted his trunk and climbed aboard the train.

"Thanks."

Al waved to his mother. "Bye, Mum!"

"Bye Al, stay safe, and keep your brother out of trouble!"

"I will!" Al watched her until the the train picked up steam and left the station.

"Shall we find a compartment?" The tall asian boy asked.

"Sure."

They wandered around the train, but all the compartments were full. They went to the last one, and found a very angry Rose arguing with a pale boy with gray eyes and and a pointed face.

"Mind if we sit here?" Al asked. Rose and the other boy were so immersed in their argument that Rose took no notice of Al.

"Let's take that as a yes." Al and the asian boy sat down in the compartment.

"Transfiguration is more important!"

"No, Charms is!"

"Well I can transform myself into a bear and eat you!"

"I'll levitate you into the air and drop you down and kill you!"

"Die!"

"Die!"

"Shut Up!" Albus was sick of the arguing. "Let's introduce each other. I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al."

"Albus, as in Harry Potter's son?" The pale boy asked.

"Yes, and who exactly are you?"

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

Al's immediate thought was to leave,but he thought that was unfair to judge him based on his father and grandfather's loyalties.

Rose, on the other hand, looked repulsed and walked out of the compartment.

"Sorry about that," Albus explained, "She doesn't do well with strangers. Just give her some time."

Scorpius looked as though he recognized Al's name, but didn't say anything about it.

"My name is Michael Xie." The asian boy said.

"Nice to meet you." said Al.

There was an awkward pause, and the three started talking about the one topic that all kids liked; Quidditch.

"My favorite team is the Holyhead Harpies. They're amazing!" said Michael. "Wait a second...Al Potter… Ginny Potter… are you two related?"

"Yep, she's my mother!"

Michael looked as though he was in heaven.

"Holyhead Harpies? That team had no chance after Ginny Potter left them. The team that's going to win is the Falmouth Falcons." Scorpius said smugly.

"No, no, no, all you have it wrong. The winner of the league is going to be the Tutshill Tornados."

They argued the rest of the train ride, only to be interrupted by the food trolley.

"Anything from the trolley?" the lady was calling outside their compartment. Al jumped up.

"Yes please, I would like 3 chocolate frogs." Al handed her a few silver coins and took 3 frogs.

The lady trolleyed away and Al threw a chocolate frog to Michael and one to Scorpius.

"Know what house you're going to be in?" Asked Michael.

"Slytherin." Scorpius automatically responded.

"I think I'll go to Gryffindor, but I don't know yet. You?"

"I'll just go wherever you go, so I'll have someone to copy off of." Michael responded.

Al just rolled his eyes. The three eventually got back to talking about Quidditch, which they did for the majority of the day.

"Shall we change into our school clothes then?"

They changed into their black Hogwarts robes and continued talking until the train stopped at Hogwarts.

Hagrid was yelling. "All ya first years here! First years over here!" Hagrid spotted Al, and waved. Al waved back with a smile. Hagrid had been a family friend for as long as he could remember, often coming to Christmas dinners and parties.

Hagrid herded all the first years into a small enclosure. "We'll be takin' a journey 'cross the Black Lake."

"He looks terrifying." muttered Scorpius.

"He can't be that bad," said Michael, "He looks nice enough."

"Hagrid's my friend," exclaimed Albus, "He's really nice once you get to know him."

All of the first years climbed into boats. Michael, Al, and Scorpius stepped onto one, and Rose joined them.

"Back, Rosie?"

Rose shot Al a glare that clearly meant Shut up!

Hagrid clapped his hands and the boats took off, 4 students to a boat. Hagrid, however, took up a whole boat for himself.

Everyone, even the boys, cooed Hogwarts come into view. Al had to admit, it was much more impressive than described by his father.

"Blimey, it's huge!" exclaimed Michael.

Rose, however, was the only one not paying attention, as she was still reading. Scorpius, wanting to play a joke on her, crept up on her. Michael, unaware of what was going on behind him, stepped back and all three of them toppled into the Black Lake.

"ARGHHHHH!"

"HELP!"

"DAMN YOU, MALFOY!"

As they plummeted down the ocean, tentacles grabbed each one of them and plopped them back on their boat.

"Thanks, Giant Squid!" The Squid waved its arms, as if it could actually understand what the squid was saying.

All three of them were shivering as Rose conjured blankets for herself and Michael, but not one for Scorpius.

"All right, you three?" yelled Hagrid.

"We're fine." answered Michael.

The first years finally arrived on the other side of the lake. Hagrid led them down a grassy path to the Castle's front doors and knocked thrice.

Halfway across the world, a person was walking down a gravel path in a muggle town, the rocks crunching under his feet. The person was 6 feet tall, powerfully built. The beggars on the street pleaded for money, and they got excited when he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a wooden stick, and from it came a flash of green light. The beggars were dead. He had dark brown hair, and electric blue eyes. He marched toward the only house in the village, his face grim.

He was a man on a mission, and today his mission was to murder someone. A specific person. The murderer had tracked this man's position for years, and had finally found out where the famous alchemist lived.

The murderer walked to the doorstep of the house. "Homenum Revelio." The door glowed a bright green, which indicated there were indeed human beings inside the house. He blasted the door open with an inaudible "Confringo" and walked inside.

"Ah. I knew you would be coming."

"Protego!"

"Relax, I am an old and frail and have no wish of hurting you, that is if I were capable of hurting you."

"Where are you, alchemist?"

"Ah, that is for me to know and you to find out, Axel."

"How do you know my name?"

"Rumors come a long way. I have heard that you have joined the Purifiers. Is that true?"

"That is not relevant. Confringo!" And with that, Axel brought the whole house falling down, revealing the man's position."

"Crucio!" The alchemist flailed on the floor like a dying fish. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! If you want me to stop, tell me the location of the Crystal Bar."

"NEVER!"

"Have it your way, then. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

"STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU THE LOCATION!"

"Go on."

"It is in…."

"Yes?"

"The Department of Obscuration."

"Very good. You have served your purpose, now you must be disposed of. Avada-"

"Wait! We can talk about this! Just st-"

"Kedavra!"

The old alchemist dropped dead, his eyelids still open. Axel repaired the cottage and buried the man deep under the ground with magic.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wolf came out of Axel's wand. "Send word to Evan; It's in the Department of Obscuration."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update more frequently. Without any further ado, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The big door opened, and standing there was a man, his eyes shockingly blue. His blond hair was combed back, but it looked a bit too shiny to be just simply hair. He towered above the students and Albus felt a fear for the man settle over him.

"They're all yers , Professor Radford."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will lead them from here." And with that, Hagrid left and the students were left with a professor who now had a name.

"Each of you will be sorted into a house momentarily. Your house will become somewhat of a home to you whilst you are in Hogwarts."

The students started whispering.

"Will we need to know magic?"

"Will we be dueling each other?"

Albus grinned as he knew it was just a hat that you put on your head. The other students however, particularly the muggle-borns, were all whispering to each other nervously.

"Is this going to be in front of the entire school?"

"Silence, please," rang Professor Radford's voice through the chamber, "I have a few more things to say. There are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I am head of Slytherin House. Each house has house points, and the house that has the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Gryffindor has won the House Cup the last 3 years."

With that, a group of kids grinned, as they had won the house cup themselves. Albus supposed they assumed they would get into Gryffindor and win the house cup again.

"A house gains house points when they win Quidditch matches, answer questions correctly in class, or when they do good deeds. Each of you will now be sorted in a house. All of the houses are equal, and I do not expect any interhouse hate from any of you."

And with that, Professor Radford flicked his wand and the doors to the Great Hall opened. Al's jaw dropped. So did the jaws of his fellow students. There were thousands and thousands of silvery luminescent candles hovering in the air over 4 long tables, one shimmering gold, one bright yellow, one sky blue, and the last emerald green. Each table was covered in silver plates, golden goblets, and bronze utensils. Al thought his mother and father was exaggerating when they talked about the Great Hall's magnificence, but now he thought they had been underrating it.

At the far end of the hall was a table full of teachers. In the center was an old man. He glared, to what Albus seemed like directly at him. The headmaster was a grim man, not seeming to want to be there with all the students. Beside him were the other professors.

Some first year pointed upwards and instantly everyone focused their eyesight on the ceiling.

Wait, ceiling? At first, Al thought there was no ceiling, with the top of the great hall looking exactly like the night sky, dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the weather outside," whispered Rose, "it's all in the book Hogwarts, A History."

Albus snorted.

"Now, now, first years, please focus your attention up here." The grim headmaster suddenly didn't seem so grim anymore. In fact, he seemed happy and was beaming at the students.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Leblanc. As Professor Radford has already explained to you, the sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Before we begin, I would like to say a few things. This goes not only to the first years, but to some of my older students as well." He gazed at the Gryffindor table, then diverted his attention back to the entire hall.

"The Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, Forbidden, and so is the Whomping Willow. I believe we have had some previous injuries dealing with that particular tree."

"We also have a new member of the staff. I would like to introduce you to Professor Victor!"

A young man, maybe about 30, got up and smiled. The students gave some scattered, unenthusiastic applause. Albus thought he seemed nice enough.

"Professor Victor will be teaching Charms this year, and will also be the head of Ravenclaw House. On a separate note, Quidditch captains, you are required to schedule a time with your head of house for tryouts. First years will, unfortunately, not be allowed to play. Now, enough of my blabbing and let the sorting begin!"

Professor Ranford herded all the first years into a line. Some of them looked extremely nervous, while others seemed confident and relaxed.

"First years, I will call your name, and when I do, please come up here and sit on this stool. This hat will be placed on your head and it will determine which house you belong in."

Al almost laughed when he heard sighs escape the mouths of his classmates

"Wait! Wait! Have you forgotten my song?" the hat Professor Ranford was holding suddenly blurted out.

"All right then, sing your song." Professor Ranford just sighed, like he was used to it.

"_A very long time ago, _

_When magic started to grow_

_There were 4 great friends _

_Dedicated to the end_

_They decided to teach_

_But unity was out of reach_

_So they each made one_

_Where learning begun_

_The first founder's name _

_Godric Gryffindor was not tame_

_He accepted the bold_

_Bravery, Chivalry, and Gold_

_Rowena Ravenclaw was strict_

_She took only the knowledge addicts_

_The ones who were wise_

_They had finally found their prize_

_The third founder accepted all_

_Who were not afraid of a fall_

_Her name was Helga Hufflepuff_

_She was made of tough stuff_

_The final founder was cunning_

_Salazar Slytherin was not afraid of shunning_

_He was ambitious and resourceful_

_But never remorseful_

_So put me on your head_

_Your brain will get read_

_I will tell where to go_

_Where you will most grow!_

The hall burst into applause. Al's first thought was that the hat had no life. What did it do, spend all year making a song? Why couldn't it just repeat the same song.

"Settle down, settle down. As the hat explained, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were the founders of this school. Rest assured, every house is great in its own way. Now, Professor Radford will call your name out and if you would please come up and sit on the stool."

The headmaster had a way of keeping everyone quiet. A voice that convinced you, Al thought.

"Alfredo, Cyrus." called Professor Radford, his voice echoing through the hall. The hat had barely touched his head when-

"Hufflepuff!"

"Conall, Balthazar." After a minute or so, the hat called out-

"Ravenclaw!"

After a few more names, Al's friend Scorpius was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The entire Great Hall started whispering, even the professors. Headmaster Leblanc, however, was looking quite bored and was leaning back in his chair, yawning. Albus thought this was rather strange.

Scorpius walked up to the stool and sat down, his eye focused on the Slytherin table. For the first time since Albus met him, Scorpius was looking nervous and rather unconfident. Professor Radford took the hat and placed it upon Scorpius's head. The hat looked uncomfortable, and took its time. Throughout the Hat's time on Scorpius's head, Scorpius closed his eyes and did not open them. He seemed to be muttering something to the hat, but was silent to anyone else. After a moments pause-

"Slytherin!" Scorpius went and sat down at the Slytherin table, with a smug grin on his face. _As if he were ever confident._ Albus rolled his eyes.

More sortings happened, the majority going to Gryffindor, some to each Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and almost none to Slytherin. Albus noticed that every single Slytherin sorting was accompanied by a series of boooooooooooooo's. While he was going into a philosophical state and wondering why this was so-

"Potter, Albus."

Al could see his brother mouthing at him in the distance. He couldn't quite make out the words, but recognized the words you, be, in, and the word Slytherin. James was smirking at his brother.

Al slowly walked down the aisle, deciding on where he wanted to go. The right thing to do was obviously Gryffindor, but… why not change things up? Why not Ravenclaw… or Hufflepuff… or Slytherin? Was he brave enough to be in Gryffindor? Or was his brother right, and he deserved to go to Slytherin? These thoughts swirled around inside Albus's head as walked up to the stool.

Al could feel the eyes of the entire hall on him, and only him. Everyone wanted to know where the next Potter would go. Al sat on the stool, and Professor Radford placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm…. another Potter, eh?"

The hat's voice was extremely scary and seemed to reverberate inside Al's head.

"Just like your father…. but not much like your brother."

Al recalled his father telling him how the Hat had screamed Gryffindor before it even touched his head.

"That's right… possibly the fastest sorting in the history of Hogwarts!"

"But you…. you have the ambition and cunning of a Slytherin, the honesty and hard-working capability of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence and wit of a Ravenclaw, and the boldness and bravery of a Gryffindor!"

"Where should I put you...hmmmm…well, since you're so close to a perfect balance of all of them…"

_Yes? Where do I go?_ Albus was freaking out in his head, which wasn't really private anymore due to a living hat on his head.

"The choice is up to you."

_What? Had he heard right?_

"Yes boy, thats what I just said… the choice is up to you."

His dad had been right. The sorting hat did really let you choose. Albus's immediate thought was to go to Gryffindor...but Slytherin House really did seem lonely. And they didn't seem half-bad either. But they were Slytherin! The house of the dark wizards. Or at least according to his prejudiced Uncle Ron….

"I think…. I'll go t-

"Slytherin!"

Albus smiled and stepped down from the stool, walking calmly to the Slytherin table.

_Clang!_ Neville's goblet fell over and a steady drop of pumpkin juice was dripping onto the floor.

"NO!" Hagrid bellowed, with a look of shock unlike anything Hagrid had ever looked like. Hagrid wasn't the only one. Al's own brother had a weird face, somewhat sad. But then he caught Al's eye and started grinning, mouthing the words _Told you so!_

Albus looked at the rest of the Slytherin table. Next to him was Scorpius, who was smiling at him widely, and across the table was a very pretty girl. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. The other people at the table were clapping and yelling and seemed very pleased to have Harry Potter's son in their house.

The Gryffindor table, on the other hand, was not very happy to see Harry Potter's second son go to Slytherin.

The worst reaction however, was from Albus's own cousin, Rose. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle what sounded like a scream escaping from it. Then she glared at Albus, and turn around. Albus felt slightly guilty, but also slightly angry, as if going to Slytherin was a bad thing.

The only people in the hall who seemingly did not care about what house Albus went to were a few first years (Albus assumed these were the muggle-borns who had no idea who he was) and some of the professors, namely Professor Radford. He did not seem to care at all where Albus went and continued down the row.

"Piers, Alvin."

"Hufflepuff!"

This continued until-

"Weasley, Rose."

After a minute or two, the hat cried-

"Ravenclaw!"

_What?_ Albus was shocked. Wasn't she the one who had been so insistent on getting into Gryffindor? Wasn't she the one who got so mad when Albus went to Slytherin? _And now she goes to Ravenclaw? What?_

Albus wasn't the only one. The entire hall was again murmuring, just as they did when Albus went into Slytherin. Al looked up at Rose, and she was beaming. Now that Al thought about it, Rose never did talk _that_ much about going to Gryffindor….

"Xie, Michael."

Michael sat on the stool for about half a minute until-

"Slytherin!"

Al smiled at his new friend as he proceeded to sit down on the other side of him.

"Now that we have finished our sorting, let us eat!" And with a clap of his hands, nothing happened.

Al was confused until he saw an older Slytherin say into his plate "Mashed Potatoes." Then, mashed potatoes would appear on his plate. Al understood the idea and said into his plate "Treacle Tart." It was Al's favorite dessert since he was little.

The rest of the first years slowly caught on and pretty soon, the entire Great Hall was eating and talking.

"Hi!" Albus said to the girl across from him.

"Hi?"

"What's your name?"

"Samantha."

"Great! My name's-"

"I know your name, Albus Potter."

"Oh…. then just call me Al!"

"Ok. And with that Samantha started eating. Al looked over at Michael and Scorpius. Scorpius was shoveling food into his mouth, but Michael was reading what looked like a potions course book to Albus.

"What are you reading?" asked Albus,

"Nothing, just out Potions book."

"I thought you were going to copy my homework?"

"Well, I've decided you can copy mine."

They both laughed and Albus looked at the Ravenclaw table. He found Rose to find her staring at him. Al quickly looked away and was suddenly extremely interested in his Steak-and-Kidney pie.

_What was her problem?_ Al frowned, then, then, _what did he do?_

"Al! Al! You zoned out there for a bit."

"Ok, ok, I'm here, what are we talking about?" Albus said, a little too loudly. The other boys at his table stared at him, then resumed with their own conversations.

"Al, are you okay?"

"Ya, ya, I'm fine." But Al didn't feel right at all. Instead, he felt extremely angry towards his Cousin Rose for hating him for going into Slytherin.

Dinner continued on for a while, and then the headmaster had a few parting words.

"Please note that schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning,and so you will need to be present at breakfast tomorrow morning at 8. And with these words, I have nothing more to say. Prefects, please lead your house's first years to your dormitory. Cheerio!"

With that, the entire Great Hall got up, and there was mass confusion among the first years.

"Slytherin first years follow me please! All Slytherin first years, here please!" a black-haired older boy was calling out. Albus and his friends decided to follow him, and so did the rest of the first years, which there were 5 boys and 6 girls, including the pretty girl Albus had a crush on. _Samantha_

They walked out of the great hall, and Al's jaw dropped. A hundred different staircases, all in motion.

"Wow." whispered Michael.

It truly was an amazing site. The prefect however, acted as if it were normal and started walking down the they got to a place called the Dungeon Corridor. Then, they walked down _another_ flight of stairs to face a stone wall.

"A stone wall?" someone asked.

"This stone wall is a door, and will open when you say the password, which I happened to know to be Serpent!"

With that word, the door swung open to reveal a great, grand room, that also looked comfortable and cozy, with it's squashy arm chairs and leather couches. It also had a few desks scattered around here and there.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room!" This will be like the living room of your house, and you will probably be spending most of your time here outside of classes. Now, the first year corridor is that way, and it will split off into two branches labeled boy and girl. When you get there, find the four poster bed labeled with your name. You will find that your possessions are already there for you. Good night!"

And with that, the prefect trudged off towards the 5th year dormitory, leaving the first years alone.

"Well, shall we find our beds?" asked Scorpius. Al and Michael nodded and the three walked into the 1st year boys dormitory. There were 5 beds, the farthest one labeled Albus Severus Potter. There was also a shower built into the wall. Al, being too sleepy, jumped into bed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
